First Friends For You, First Love For Me (English Ver)
by Honey Sho
Summary: Tintin attacked by The Zombies when he investigated about the Zombies invasion in Europe! But, he saved by Andrey, The Hero. And Andrey brings him to Counter-Terrorist's Troop. Actually, what happend in there? Sorry for bad summary.
1. Prolouge : Saved by The Hero

The Adventures of Tintin : First Friends For You, First Love For Me (English Ver.)

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast :

Tintin

Andrey

Kate

Gerrad

Genre : Humor, Adventures, Sci-Fi (Angst for ending)

Summary : Tintin attacked by The Zombies when he investigated about the Zombies invasion in Europe! But, he saved by Andrey, The Hero. And Andrey brings him to Counter-Terrorist's Troop. Actually, what happend in there?

Disclaimed : i don't own Tintin and co, also Counter Strike Online zombie : The Hero Character. Tintin is Herge's own, Counter Strike Online zombie : The Hero is Nexus and Valve's own. But remember it...

THE PLOT IS MINE! NO COPY-PASTE, NO BASH, BUT STILL ACCEPT NAMED COMMENT AND REVIEW!

For my seniors in fandom Tintin and CSO, please help me because i'm still newbie. Especially CSO Fandom. Because it's my first Fanfic in CSO Fandom. So, please review and critical my story for my next story is better than this. And For Indo Version be patient only. #killed by Tintin's Fans from Indonesia#

Warning : has a typo, not clear, etc.

...Well, Happy Reading...

Prologue: Saved By the Hero

'_Well, I think I must to investigate it!_' said Tintin in his heart.

"Captain, can I go to solve this case?" Ask Tintin to his friend, Captain Haddock.

"Billions of Blistering Barnacles! Are you gone mad, Tintin? You can kill easily by...," Said Captain Haddock when his word cut by Tintin.

"'Them'? No, they can't." Decelerated Tintin with a brave sound.

"But..." Said Captain Haddock when his word cut again by Tintin.

"Please... Captain, I can't stay in here now! I must to check it! I must to know what happen in outside! Not in inside! Do you understand, Captain?" Said Tintin to give him congeniality. Haddock can only swoosh because he fail again to discontiuing Tintin's Adventures.

"Up to you, Lad! But, beware! 'They' are very dangerous !" said Haddock to Tintin and at same time reminding of it.

"Of course, Captain!", Said Tintin as he close the main door.

#In Front of Rex Reseach Institute#

"well, where i begin to investigate? I think in here. But, Where is it ?", Said Tintin With his puzzeled face.

"Rex Reseach Institute? What that? A laboratory? Or a library? Let's find out." Said Tintin as he prepare his tools. After he prepared his tools, he go to the basement called Abbys. He enter deeper and deeper until Abbys 3. But, He stopped in there temporarly because he find something. A strips of cloth. And many blood in everywere.

"Why many blood in here?" Ask Tintin as He take a photo in there. But, only one thing can make him puzzeled. In that photo, a shadow seen very clear! And It's not 'that's' shadow! But, It's a Human's shadow!

'_Who he is?_' Said Tintin in his heart.

**BRAK!**

'_that...'_ Said Tintin in his heart as he look at left. And he see...

'_... GREAT SNAKES! A ZOMBIES! Oh. It's not good. I must to run or i'll become like that!' _Said Tintin in his heart as he run away from 30 groups of Zombies. He take his Dessert Deagle and begin to shoot the zombies. But, Zombies not knocked back. So, he manages to use M3 to knocked them away. When He reload his shotgun and his dessert deagle, as zombie sarah rushed away in his side. And He see her/it in wide-eyes-face as he reloading his M3. But, only one bullet penetrate her/it head and zombie Sarah screamed in pain and can't move again.

"Hey! Are you Okay?" question a man aged 20-30 years. He's tall and looked strong and brave. Althought his stare very intens but He looked very kind. He wears Army Uniform and bring a small bag in his back. In His hand, he carrying an unknown rifles. He looked very worried about Tintin. But, Tintin very suspicious about him.

"I'm okay. But, Who are you?" Said Tintin with suspicious look.

"I'm Andrey. And who are you? And don't so suspicious like that." Said Andrey.

"I'm Tintin, A Journalis." Said Tintin with a brave sound.

"You're very brave. But, why you investigate it ? That's very dangerous for you. And you're still teenager. So, don't end your life only for an articles!" Said Andrey to make Tintin give in.

"And why you in here?" Questioned Tintin to Andrey. As he want to answer, suddenly a man with Glock 17 call Andrey.

"Andrey! Is He one of all survivor?" Asked him.

"No, Gerrard. He's a Jounalist. But, He's trapped in here. And we must to save him." Tell Andrey.

"I'm Gerrard. Who are you?" Ask Gerrard.

"I'm Tintin. Nice to meet you." Said Tintin to Gerrard.

"Ehm... Nice to meet you too." Said Gerrard with puzzeled face. He never meet people who greet him like this until now.

"Oh, Yeah! Andrey, please answer me!" Said Tintin Suddenly change his communication to Andrey.

"It's because we on mission to save survivor, Tintin. And you're a Journalist like his girlfriend. Now, follow me." Said Andrey to Tintin as he looked at Gerrard.

"Hey! Who told you like that, Andrey? She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOW? Now, She's a Terorrist and i never like her!" Roared Gerrard but, ignored by Andrey.

"Who your mean?" Ask Tintin.

"Do you know Jennifer?" Ask Andrey

"No, I don't. Why?" Analyzed Tintin.

"No. That's not your problem." Answer Andrey.

"So, Where We go?" Ask Tintin.

"You will know that." Answer Andrey simply. And it make Tintin confused. Actually, He want to investigate it. But because Andrey forced him, He follow Him and His Friends.

"_I think it'll becoming very great adventure.._" Said Tintin in His heart.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 1: In Counter-Terorrist's troops

A/N : Finally! Chapter 1 End! And i don't know Andrey's uniform. So, please if i have a fault, tell me, please... and i'll repair it.

At least, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE... ()


	2. Chapter 1 : Go to CT's Troops

_**A/N : First, i'm sorry for my mistake from the prolouge. I have a mistake about the title of this Chapter. The prolouge said 'Chapter 1: In Counter-Terorrist's troops', but, i think it doesn't good as i thought. So, i change it become 'Go to CT's Troops' and the old tittle 1st Chapter will be place in 2nd Chapter. So, I'm sorry and happy reading...**_

Chapter 1 : Go to Counter Terrorist's troop

"Ehm... Andrey, This is the right way?" Ask Gerrard as He and Tintin follow Andrey. Suddenly, Andrey's headset give a voice very noisy.

"WHERE ARE YOU ANDREY! WE'RE LOOKING FOR YOU AFTER YOU AND GERRARD APART FROM TEAM. WE CAN'T CONTACT YOU UNTIL NOW AND AT THE TIME WE'RE IN PANIC MODE, YOU KNOW!" Said someone in Andrey's headset. Andrey who heard that only pale face.

"Cho-Choi Jii Yoon, I-I'm-" Said Andrey who….

"SHUT UP, MASTERMAIN! " Who Cuted by An Another voice who made Andrey pale face again. Gerrard who see that only pale face too and Tintin who see that want to laught. But he can't because it made another Zombies come.

"Why you still say me Mastermain, Kate? I'm not do that!" Said Andrey with puppy eyed face. Tintin who heard that only pale face and in His heard he said _'A Hero who look so brave afraid with a people who takt with him? I'm want to know what people who made Andrey like that..."_

"A people who must to shut up is YOU, Kate! Andrey DID NOT have a fault from 'this' incident!" Said Gerrard with a sound 'almost' snapped.

"_What he mean?"_ Ask Tinitn in his heart. Suddenly, a roar of Zombies heard from east them and they found 25 Zombies includes light Zombies 'sarah', heavy Zombies, until Deimnos in there.

"Ehm... Guys, I think it's killling time." Said Tintin to Two man who contact their friends. Andrey and Gerrard who heard that only prepare their gun and what Tintin do now same with what They do.

"Ready?" Ask Andrey who made his SVDEX turning into M203 Grenades. Gerrard and Tintin nodded indicitate They're ready.

"NOW!" Andrey said as he shoot the grenade to the Zombies. Gerrard killl them using Skull-3 in dual mode and Tintin using AK47/60R as His M3 shotgun have been lost by Deimnos.

* * *

><p>#FLASHBACK MODE ON#<p>

When Andrey, Gerrard and Tintin walked to search a way to out from that 'hell', suddenly a roared of zombies had come. They who know it prepared their guns. When the Zombies appeared, they shocked because the Zombies is very dangerous.

"OH, SHIT! DEIMNOS! BE CAREFULL EVERYBODY!" said Andrey loudly as He shot the Deimnos. Suddenly the Deimnos used His/It skill, Shockwave. And it came to Tintin. As respon, Tintin fell down and his M3 fell off from his hand.

"TINTIN!" Said Gerrard Loudly as Tintin fell down.

"OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, TINTIN? GERRARD, TAKE CARE TINTIN WHEN I'LL DEFEATING DEIMNOS!" Shout Andrey to Gerrard. Gerrard ran to Tintin immediatelly ater he heard Andrey's instruction. After He reach Tintin's place, He grap Tintin (_A/N : It's not pairirng and YAOI Fanfic) _and make sure He woke up from his fainted. After Tintin woke up, He puzzeled what happend actually.

"My M3! AH! In There! What happened?" Ask Tintin as he puzzeled.

"You get Shockwave, Tintin. It made you lost your weapon. And that skill come from Deimnos. It skill made human can't kill him easily. Only two people who can kill him easily. Kate, and Him..." Said Gerrard as He pointing towards Andrey.

"Andrey? Why?" Ask Tintin with very puzzeled. Gerrard who know He still puzzeled because that's shockwave, didn't answer it. After a few minutes, He answer Tintin's question.

"Because He has an Immune to penetrate Deimnos's skill. And his primary weapond, SVDEX can kill zombies only 20 magazines. And it can be the worst weapon to zombies if he activitate his ability, deadly shot." Said Gerrard. Tintin who heard it very paniced.

"And what do i do now? My M3 is lost and My Dessert Eagle is run out of bullet, now." Said Tintin. Gerrard who didn't have a choice only look to the right and left till He found something.

"Hey! In there! That's Supply Box! Come there and get the weapon from there!" Said Gerrard as His hand pointing towards to a box.

"OK! But, if other Zombies come again, what do i do?" Said Tintin as he puzzeled. Gerrard only thought that His mind in error because that shockwave. _'maybe this is first time he get it.'_

"I'll guarding you." Said Andrey as He reloadig His SVDEX.

"Andrey, when you defeating Deimnos?" Ask Tintin unbelievable.

"Andrey, Don't tell me if you..." Tell Gerrard with sound.

"Just now, Tintin. Ehmm...Yes, Gerrard. I forced to used Deadly Shot to dealing that Zombies. Fortunately, It get a nice Headshot. So, it can't be awakening again." Said Andrey enjoy.

"Fuck you, Andrey! If Choi Ji Yoo know about this, She'll kill you. Just joke. By the way, why we can't help Tintin to get Suppy box?" Said Gerrard with little joke sound.

"Oh! That's right! C'mon, Tintin" Said Andrey as He Follow Tintin to get the supply box. When Tinitn get it, He open it immediatelly.

"What do you get from there?" Ask Andrey to Tintin who very puzzeled what he got.

"This! 2 Dessert Eagles. But how I use it?" Ask Tintin as he puzzeled how to used it. Andrey and Gerrard became innocent when He ask it.

"That's Dual Dessert Eagle. I'll show you how to use it. Like this! And if you want to Shooting the Zombies, just shooting like you used Dessert Eagle. Like this." Explain Andrey as He shooting a wall.

"Oh... Like that... Thanks Andrey!" Said Tintin with a small and cute smile for Andrey.

"No problem." Said Andrey with small smile too. Gerrard who know it very happy.

'_Fortunately Andrey met Tintin. He became very nice person again. Not like when he became Hero. He so cold at first.I think this is a big news for everyone.' _Think Gerrard as He remember Andrey became the Hero. He looks sadly and never spoke to all Commanders in CT, Unlike Kate who very Hyperactive and made All Commanders CT gone mad with Her. One day when Gerrard ask Him, He answer it as He cried. He very sorry for not being able to save Her that time. When He remind Andrey's Flashback, He saw Something like a box. His eyes were wide and yell to Andrey and Tintin immediatelly. "Hey! That's Another one! C'mon, Tintin!"

"WHAT? They send It again?"Ask Andrey to Gerrard.

"I think yes, because we must to kill the zombies or we die in here, Andrey." Answer Gerrard as He ran into nearest of supply box.

"You're right, Gerrard. Let's go." Said Andey as He look at Tintin. Tintin nodded sign he ready. And Andrey and Tintin ran follow Gerrard. Tintin opned it immediatelly after he near with the box. And He yelled to Andrey and Gerrard."Hey! Look what i've get."

"what do you get, Tinitn?" Ask Andrey when he reloading his Dual Dessert Eagle, and Gerrard look he reloading his Skull-3.

"Looks alike AK47, but it's unique. What's the name?" Ask Tintin

"That's AK47/60R. But, I never get it. You very lucky, Tintin" Said Gerrard as He grip Tintin's shoulder.

"Thanks. By the way, Let's get out from here." Said Tintin as He released Gerrard's grip.

"Oh, yeah! Choi Jii Yoon said The helicopter will be arrived a few hours later. Let's we get out from this hell." Said Andrey as He walked to searched a way.

"Hey, Andrey! Wait for us!" Yelled Gerrard as He and Tintin follow Him.

* * *

><p>#FLASHBACK MODE OFF#<p>

"Uh-Oh... Gerrard, Tintin, My SVDEX is run out of Bullet now..." Said Andrey as He switch His SVDEX into Dual Dessert Eagle.

"I think, I don't have a choice." Said Gerrard as He take His Fire Bomb. Then he take lighters from the place.

"EVERYONE! WATCHOUT!" Said Gerrard as He take a preparation to thowing Fire Bomb. He yelled as He throw Fire Bomb "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Could it be... ALL! WATCHOUT!" Said Andrey as He realized what Gerrard had been throwing. And KABOOOM...

A fire from the effect from Fire Bomb made some of Zombies cries in hurt because the explosion of Fire Bomb. When He'll change His weapon into Glock 17, suddenly Deimnos give Him a Shockwave that made his Glock 17 fell down in the ground.

"Oh My God... I hope i can dealing that fucking tail faster..." Said Gerrard in angry because His Glock 17 is missing now. And He forced to used his Skull 3 in dual now.

When Andrey reloading his empty SVDEX, suddenly Light Zombie Sarah activited Her invicible skill and rushed to Him. Andrey only see Her in immediatelly close his eyes as He think he'll become like that. _'I'm Die now...'_

"ANDREY! WATCHOUT!" Said Gerrard and Tintin as...

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A man trowing the bomb who like a bottle who had a water in inside, and the water get out like water fountain, make the three of the Human's clothe (Andrey, Gerrard And Tintin) become wet while the water make the Zombies got a blue fire and make Light Zombie Sarah who activited Her Skill become visible(with the blue fire) and Tintin Shoot Her in head immediatelly.

"Ah... That's was almost. Thanks Tintin... By the way, A bottle?" Said Andrey as He take the bottle. He then realize who owner from the bottle as He said in disbelief. "A Bottle, A Blue Fire, Could it be..." He immediatelly search a people who throw the bottle and water in inside it. And He found a people who used a spain-clothe, bring AK47, and his dark and straight hair made Andrey surprised with his come.

"Long never seen, Andrey, Amigo mio." Said that person who only give to Andrey a small smile for Him. Andrey only whisper as He call Him. "Fernando... You're come back!"

"Yes, Amigo mio. I'm here to sweep that Zombies from here. And I heard from Cute Vegetable-BayChoi if you and your amigos splited from team. So, i go in here to save you both. Follow me, Now." Said Fernando as He walked to get out from that hell.

"Fernando! Wait for us! Gerrard, Tintin, now follow me." Said Andrey as He following Fernando.

* * *

><p>Time and a time had been passed. And They're already arrive in the door from the Rex Research Institute. In there had a Helicopter who will flying to get out from there.<p>

"We're already arrive. Fortunately We come at the time. And The Cute Vegetable-BayChoi's Team already arrive in here." Said Fernando as He beholde in His behind. In there had a team which in front of the team had a woman who used a glass and her hair in pigtailed And She used M4A1.

"ANDREY! GERRARD! WHERE DID YOU GOING? WE'RE PANICED WHEN YOU TWO APART FROM THE TEAM, YOU KNOW! I WANT..." Said the woman as She saw Tintin and Fernando.

"Fernando! Long not see you. I think you're dead. By the way, who this guy?" Ask that woman as Her finger showing to Tintin. Gerrard who reside in Tintin's side realize a man followed Andrey is Fernando.

"Fernando! Why you didn't call me? I surprised if Andrey follow you." Said Gerrard as he hug Fernando (_A/N : This isn't pairing and YAOI Fanfic_) for He happy to see Fernando again.

"No problem, My Gerry Choco. Bt the way, Who is He?" Ask Fernando to Gerrard as He do same with His friend.

"Oh... His name is Tintin. He's Journalist. But, i think he's insvetigator Journalist." Said Gerrard to both of two Counter Terrorist.

"Tintin, My name is Choi Jii Yoon. And He's Fernando." Said Choi Jii Yoon as She smiled to Tintin.

"So, Why we can't back to Counter Terrorist Troop? After We're arrive, i have a big news." Said Gerrard as He going up to the helicoter.

"I think we must to come back. Tintin, do you want to follow us?" Ask Choi Jii Yoon as She want to going up with others.

"Ehm...Okay. I'll follow yours." Answer Tintin with sure voice.

"Okay, Welcome to Counter Terrorist, Tintin." Said Choi Jii Yoon as She dragging out Her hand. Tintin who know respond it with dragging His hand to her hand as fast as He can. And as possible as She can, Choi Jii Yoon pull His hand till Tintin went up to the helicopter. After Tintin went up in the helicopter, the helicopter flight off as soon as possible. But, one of the Zombies try to get in the helicopter. Fortunately, Lucia and Kate can defend CT's helicopter by used Balrog 11(Lucia) and Quad-Barreled(Kate). Criss check their condition after they're fly if they're getting infected. After Checking, Criss sit in Andrey's side. No more command, Andrey's face become redness and he become embarrassed. Not same with Tintin, when Kate sit in Tintin's Side, She always see in Tintin only.

"Hey, Are you survivor? What your name?"

"My name? That's won't mean by You. But, Andrey and Gerrard call me..." Said Tintin as His sentence...

"Tintin."... Cutted by Andrey as He see Tintin with deathglare, But Tintin see Him very innocent.

"Ignore Him... He look like that Everyday because of the immune. Oh, yeah! My name Kate. Nice to meet you." Said Kate jokely.

"Nice to meet you too. You beauty..." Said Tintin like He dont realize when He see Her beauty face.

"Thank you. Actually, I like if Andrey and me in one team. Because we have a same of immune." Said Kate whisperly. But, it made Tintin tought in His heart. _'No way Andrey and Kate have an Immune. Could it be...'_.

"Andrey, Kate, Can I ask you?" Ask Tintin to The Hero and The Heronie.

"You can. What a thing do you want to asking?" Answer them with little sleppy (For Kate only).

"Ehm... Do you used glue to avoid Deimnos's Shockwave?" Ask Tintin who made all member of CT only pale face if they heard it.

"WHAT THE FUCK OF YOU, TINTIN?/WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HAH?" Answer Andrey and Kate on Tintin's ears. Tintin who hear that only cover his ears only.

'_Oh My God... I hope i can go to troop quickly and go to sleep than i heard ''two monster'' from CT roared...' _Said Gerrard in His heard as He heard Andrey and kate's shout.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : In Counter Terrorist's Troops<p>

A/N : Finally! Chapter 2 End! This is the longest Chapter i ever write. Sorry for long update. Actualy, i have many activity from January till Juny. And I realize very many activities if I see in the Calender.

In here, Kate already become Counter Terrorist member. But, She never fight with Terrorist. It means She never Appear in Counter Trerrorist versus Terrorist. She become Counter Terrorist member but never fight with Terrorist because a reason that i'll give you in other chapter.

Now, If this Chapter don't reach 7 reviewes I will not update it. So, Please RnR if you want i update it...

And please post your story in Fanfiction...


End file.
